heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-19 I Accidentally'd Your Arm...
Jocelyn had been spending some time outside today, and it is now lunch break between classes. The girl finished her lunch a bit early and was coming down from her room with her bag with books she'd need for the afternoon. Not that she'd actually cracked most of them open yet, but still, she had books for class. She hadn't really been saying much in her classes, though she's undoubtably been introduced in them a few times now, so it isn't as though she's unrecognizable. Mostly, of course, as the New Girl. She pulls out a bag of marbles and starts looking around for an out of the way place to do some minor power practicing, but quickly realizes that she isn't going to find much of that in the atrium, not at this time of day. Cessily strolls through the atrium, carrying her bag, along with three idential blondes, a rakishly attractive young man and Blob Herman. "No, see, that's the entire point of the passage," the redhead says to the blondes. "It's about her increasing madness." "We disagree," the blondes says. Cessily rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay," she says, and peels off as the others head to lunch. "Glad we're not partners," Cessily mutters and then she spies Jocelyn. "Hey, New girl?" she asks. Identical triplets? Or some sort of multiplication power? Jocelyn isn't quite sure what conclusion to jump to, so she doesn't jump to any when she spots the group. "Yep, that's me," Jocelyn says as she slips her bag of marbles back into her bag. "Jocelyn," she adds casually. She's gotten used to seeing people with different looks here. Green skin, silver, whatever. So the girl's silver skin doesn't really draw any real shock. But, she's had a busy few days. "Cessily," Cessily says. "Seen you in a few classes - you're what, junior?" She looks down at the marbles as they get gathered up. "What're you up to?" she asks curiously. When Jocelyn stands, the older girl takes a step back, looking u pand eyes going wider. "Sophmore," Jocelyn corrects Cessily. She's just really tall for her age. "Well, figured I'd get some powers practice in between classes, but the atrium isn't great for that. I almost embedded a marbel in Jubilee's leg yesterday morning by mistake," she says with an easy laugh. She liked the Valley Girl, despite the vast differences in where they came from. Jocelyn does notice the girl's eyes widen. "Something wrong? Did I get ketchup on my chin and not wash it off?" she asks as she brings a hand to her chin and rubs at it. Cessily shakes her head rapidly, tossing her hair. "No, you're just....very tall," Cessily says. Does she sound jealous? Perhaps, if one wanted to hear it that way. "Is that your mutant power? Super-tallness?" Cessily makes a face. "She wouldn't have liked that. None of us would, really. There's better places to practice, you know," she says, gently dropping a hint. "How do you like it so far?" "Yeah, I figured that out. It was my first morning here," the girl responds with a shrug. "And yeah, I'm tall, but that's not my power. That's just the result, I suspect, of having tall parents. I don't have a good name for my power though. It's energy absorption and use. Like, I can shoot out different types of energy and see energy moving around us". Jocelyn does usually learn from her mistakes. Usually. "So far things have been pretty good. It's taken a little bit to get used to how different things are from Detroit. I've only been here a few days so far". "Oh," Cessily says, shoving her hands in her pockets, rocking slightly. "Lucky you," she says, forcing a smile. "Energy stuff?" she suggests with a slight shrug. "We don't..." she glances around the fairly sparsely filled atrium, "Talk about that too much. It's awkward for some people," she says. "Alright," Jocelyn replies. She drops the subject easily enough, noticing that the conversation topics both seemed to be making the older girl feel uncomfortable. "So, how long have you been here?" she asks Cessily, changing the course of the conversation. It wasn't like there were any non-mutants at the school, so she wasn't worried about someone overhearing anything about powers. Cessily turns around, freeing her hands and sitting on a ledge at the edge of the atrium. "A year and a half, more or less? I came here in the middle of my sophmore year, because...." she gestures at herself. "You could probably practice outside," she suggests, suddenly feeling guilty about shutting the younger girl down so hard. "Yeah, I've been doing practice outside most of the time," the girl says. She doesn't seem too put out by the shutdown. "Just thought I'd try to sneak some practice in between classes". She wasn't nearly as pleased about still having to take regular classes. Mostly because she wasn't especially book smart. She leans against a wall casually as she speaks. "Ahh. So you've been here quite awhile. Anything I should know about the teachers?" she asks. Cessily says, "You know there's a class for that," Cessily points out. She shrugs faintly and hummms. "Mostly they're strict but fair? Mister Logan isn't as mean as he seems, unless you make him really angry and then watch out. I like Mister Wagner's drama class a lot. He's trying to get together a trip to London, you know!" she says, excitment flashing across her silver face." "I don't think I've had those two since I got here," Jocelyn says. "London, huh? That could be interesting. Never been out of the country," Jocelyn offers. "Been here to New York a few times, but mostly I stayed in Detroit". Dirty town, not the most upscale of the major cities. "I think I've mostly had interaction with Sc...Mr. Summers? He's the one who picked me up". A nod is given. "I'll keep that in mind, about the strictness. Means I can't leave my homework for a few extra days and turn it in eventually, huh?" "Miss Grey and Mister Guthrie picked me up," Cessily says. "I like Miss Grey, because, hey, soldiarity," she says, flipping her hair with her hand. "Mister Summers is....a dick. Really uptight. He's got his reasons. You just have to learn to live with it," Cessily says. "I'm in his leadership class. You'll get to take it when you're a senior." "I haven't had much interaction with them outside of basic classes and maybe seeing them in the halls," Jocelyn replies with a laugh. "But, to be fair, I'm not all that great with coursework anyway. Studying never was my strong suit," she admits with a shrug. "But, I suspect I'll muddle my way through the bookwork. I'm better at hands-on stuff". "If you need any help," Cessily says, perking up, "You can just ask. They like Seniors to help out younger students anyway and....you know, I remember how tough it can be to adjust to all this," she says, gesturing widely with her arms. "Thanks. I'm not sure what I'm going to need help with yet, to be completely honest, though if they make us take a computer course, I know I'll have problems with that. I'm awful with electronics," Jocelyn explains with a wave of her arms. "Computers and I just don't speak the same language. I tell it to open a document, it asks me if I want to reformat, whatever that means". Hopefully that didn't happen recently. Right? "I think I'm starting to get used to this place. I got a little bit of a crash course in it earlier, and I'm really rather grateful not to be getting constant headaches anymore". "Oh, I'm not great with all that," Cessily says. "You should talk to Kitty, she's a genius with computer stuff. I can program my cell phone and do spreadsheets and stuff, you know, basic things. "Headaches?" Cessily asks, creasing her brow and standing up. "You get those a lot?" "I've never actually owned a cell phone. You're ahead of me on spreadsheets and stuff like that. I can type on them, but beyond that, they're elusive to me. I don't think I've met Kitty yet," Jocelyn admits. "And I did when my ability manifested. I told you about my power? Think about being able to see every speck of energy moving about us. My brain had trouble processing it for the last few days. This is only my second day here without effectively confining myself to bed. I'm hoping they don't become a regular problem". "The Cuckoos could probably help, if you don't want to go to the infirmary for that stuff," Cessily says. "No phone? Damn, girl, I didn't think Detroit was /that/ backwards. We should go down to Salem after classes and get you set up," she suggests. "You'll know Kitty when you see her. Short," she gestures slightly below her own head, "Curly hair, super-energetic." "Cuckoos?" Jocelyn doesn't know the terminology, much less the slang, of the place yet, so she's not sure what that means. "Well, the city isn't, but it just wasn't something in the cards for me. Do you think the stipend they offer would cover a phone?" Jocelyn asks. "Those plans are pretty expensive. Like fifty bucks a month?" And that's without data! She nods about Kitty. "Well, maybe she can help me not accidentally destroy everything on a computer then". That would be helpful, and would probably save whoever has to fix the machines a lot of grief. "The blondes?" Cessily asks, hooking her thumb towards where the others receeded. "They're telepaths, super-brain ninjas. They could probably help tone down your senses, help you learn how to do it yourself. No big if you don't want to. They're kind of creepy," Cessily says, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "It'll totally cover it!" she bubbles. "This afternoon, after classes. We're going!" she pokes Jocelyn in the arm for emphasis. "Ohh. Telepaths. I thought there was something off," the girl says. "And works for me!" Cessily, when she pokes Jocelyn's arm, will receive a slight shock and the girl cringes. "Umm, sorry. Uncontrollable side effect. I tend to shock people when they touch me". It isn't nearly as bad as, say, Rogue's touching someone, but still, it'll come as a bit of a surprise to most. Cessily yelps, as eletricity jumps into her body from the poke. Her arm starts to go limp, as if it's melting away, drips and drabs falling to the floor. Cessily takes a few steps back, holding her melting arm close to her as the same softness seems to spread to to the rest of her body. "I...I gotta get to class," she says, and turns, heading out quickly. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs